My True Love
by kakashisnumber1fan
Summary: Sai and Hinata run into each other and start hanging out. sai/hina


_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto_

_A/N: this was difficult to write so please don't write anything bad about it…I already know its bad._

_It was a beautiful day in Konaha and in the distance you could hear somebody yelling…._

" _Sai! Why do you have to be such an insensitive jerk!" Naruto yelled at the pale, black haired boy._

" _I'm sorry Naruto." then Sai gave Naruto one of his famous fake smiles. _

" _Tch! Whatever!" Naruto fumed as he stomped off to hang out with Sakura._

_Since Sai had absolutely nothing to do he decided to go for a walk around the town. He then came to one of his favorite places to come and create his drawings. So he sat down at the trunk of a tree and just began to sketch the forest around him. Behind him he heard the snap of a twig and quickly pulled out his scroll and painted a snake and the snake slithered off and you heard the squeak of a girl as she was captured by the snake._

_As Sai approached the area where he heard the squeak he asked, " Who's there?" but when he saw who was captured he just stared at her. ' She's beautiful.' Sai thought. And not Ino beautiful. Actually beautiful._

" _I-I'm H-hinata Hyuuga. I-it's okay I-I'm from here. So can you make this snake let me go please?" she asked quietly._

" _Sorry about that." Sai apologized as he smiled but it was a genuine smile. 'This feels weird but nice.' Sai thought._

" _W-what's that?" Hinata asked looking at the sketch book he held in his hand._

" _Oh this? It's just my sketch book. Nothing special." Sai replied._

" _Can I see it?"_

" _Sure." Sai was surprised when he handed it over easily when he never lets anybody see his drawings. When Hinata got it she went over to where Sai was originally at and sat down and Sai went over and sat down next to her. _

" _Wow Sai! These are amazing!" Hinata said smiling at him. Sai couldn't help but blush at her comment but quickly calmed back down._

" _Do you like them?" Sai asked._

" _Yes! They're wonderful!" Hinata said._

" _We can meet here tomorrow and I could show you some more drawings if you would like." Sai offered._

" _That would be wonderful! Well, I better go. See you here tomorrow!" Hinata called as she left._

" _See you!" Sai called back._

" _Hi!" Hinata said as she sat down next to Sai._

" _Oh. I didn't see you there. Hello." Sai said._

" _Did you bring more of your drawings?" Hinata asked excitedly._

" _Yes, here you go." Sai replied as he handed her the new sketch book. She studied it for a while. Sai just watched in complete fascination as she looked them over. 'I've never thought I would meet somebody so beautiful.' Sai thought._

" _May I draw you?" Sai blurted out._

" _Uh…. Sure." Hinata said. She handed the sketch book back to Sai. He pulled out his pencil and began to sketch. A few minutes later he handed the sketch book back to Hinata so that she could see the picture._

" _Here you go." Sai said._

" _It's wonderful!" Hinata exclaimed._

'_What's this weird feeling? I guess I can ask Hinata.'_

" _Hey Hinata?" Sai asked._

" _What is it?" Hinata asked._

" _When I hang around a certain girl," Sai started out because he didn't want to scare Hinata, " I get this funny feeling." Sai said._

" _Is it a bad feeling?" Hinata asked._

" _No. It actually feels really good and it makes me feel tingly." Sai explained._

" _Ah. I see." Hinata said._

" _So what is this feeling?" Sai asked._

" _It's love." Hinata confirmed._

" _Love?"_

" _Yeah it means that you love that girl."_

" _Oh, okay. So can I have my sketch book back really quick?" Sai asked._

" _Here you go." Hinata said handing it to him. Hinata watched as he scribbled something at the bottom of the picture._

" _What did you write?" Hinata asked him curious to what he titled it._

" _Here." He said handing it back to Hinata. She gasped when she read the title._

" _Do you really feel this way?" Hinata asked incredulously._

" _Yes." Sai said._

" _I love you too." Hinata said quietly and then Sai grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his. Then as they kissed he repeated the title of the book in his mind._

'_My True Love'_

_A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!_


End file.
